EtA Char Linn
Basic Information *Name: Linnéa "Linn" Mörner *Concept: Rising Star *Motivation: Gain the admiration of the whole world *Exalt Type: Solar *Caste: Zenith *Age: 23 Anima Player: September Contact Info septemberamonth (at) gmail (dot) com History Lovisa Linnéa Mörner was born in Gothenburg, Sweden, at the 3rd of May, 1988, as the 2nd child in a upper-middle class family. While her parents never truly neglected any of their three children, they were always distant and disapproving, at least as far as Linnéa remembers her childhood. A bright but unmotivated student, she grew up to be intrested in the arts, and studied Drama in her teens. As she approached her twenties her intrests shifted towards music and she started her career as a musician. Living off her parents money, her career moved slowly, as she didn't have the self-confidence needed to get ahead in the music buisness. At the 3rd of December, 2010, she finally got her great gig. As she approached the staged, she realized she wasn't ready. Her songs wasn't good enough, her voice wasn't good enough, her stage presence wasn't good enough, she wasn't good enough! She tried to push her fears aside, and forced her legs to keep on walking towards the stage, step by step. She glanced up into the stoplights, blinding her like the light of the sun. She wanted to flee, to hide. That was when she made herself the promise. "This won't be perfect. I'm not even sure if will be good enough. But it will be mine. I will not run away from what I want anymore." And as she hit the first note, the solar anima engulfed her and she became one of the Zenith caste. That night, that gig, became perfect. With the word-to-mouth of her performance, her career took off into the skies. Within a month she had a record label, a manager and a sat on a plane to USA, off to make it big. Recent events After arriving she have been under the wings of her new manager. He has not only gotten her started with PR and helped her get working on her new album, he have also made sure that she has a very favorable contract, luxurious housing, an assistant and bodyguards - Perhaps even more than a relatively unproven, if promising, musician should get. He is also acting as her trainer in self-defense, or Sifu as he calls it and Linn has grown very attached to him these last few months. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Abilities Specialties *Performance: Singing *Linguistics : General American *War: Games *Occult: Sorcery Languages *Native Language: Swedish *Second Language: English Backgrounds * Backing 3 (Record Label Contract) (from Background points) * Resources 4 (2 from Backing, 1 from BP, 1 from EXP) * Mentor 2 (The Manager) (from BP) * Influence 2 (Growing Fame) (from BP) * Cult 1 (Devoted Fanbase) (from Background points) * Past Life 4 (3 from Background points, 1 from EXP) Artifacts None as of yet Manses None as of yet Charms General Charms Martial Arts Charms Integrity Charms Performance Charms Resistance Charms Occult Charms Lingustics Charms Spells Working on initiation to the Terrestrial Circle of Sorcery. Equipment Mundane Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues *Compassion (Primary) 3 (2) *Conviction 1 *Temperance 3 *Valor 2 (1) Limit 1/10 Virtue Flaw - Heart of Glass The Solar fills her heart with the praise and adulations of others and denied that substenance, she collapses. She is reduced to self-loathing, knowing that beyond her exalted magic and trinkets, she is truly worthless. The Solar lashes out against anyone who denies this, rebuking their attempts to compliment and comfort her. She begins to actively work to undermine any testaments to her greatness, such as wrecking the statue that the greatful citizens built in her honor or burning the memoirs that she's been working on for years. Partial Control: The Solar becomes bitter and sullen, still refusing to accept anyone telling her otherwise. She does not however need to take any active effort to undermine herself. Duration: One day or until the Solar has cause significant harm to herself, her image or her cause. Limit Condition: Whenever a character for whom the Solar holds no negative intimacy, reveals or acts in accordance to a negative intimacy against the Solar. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 9 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: Max 5 (Charisma + Performance) Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak: Bashing Soak: 2 Lethal Soak: 1 Aggravated Soak: 0 Health *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying [ ] [ ] Essence *Personal: 19/19 (x 3 + Willpower) *Peripheral: 24/40 (x 7 + Willpower + of Virtues) *Committed: 0 **Comitted Breakdown: Other Information Intimacies Positive: The Performing Arts, The Manager, Noblesse Oblige, My Circle (Respect), Barton (Trust), Las Vegas, The Luxor Negative: None at the moment. Experience 86 (40 left) Bonus Point Expenditure Willpower +5 (5 BP), Essence +1 (7 BP), Influence +2 (2 BP), Resources +1 (1 BP), Past Life +2 (2 BP) Experience Point Expenditure 5 Favoured Charms (40 EXP), Resources +1 (3 EXP), Past Life +1 (3 EXP) Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted: The Awakening